


Jeremy has electrical scars

by Swagphia



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Electrical burns, Gen, Mentions of the Squip, Michael Mell is a Good Friend, Pain, Post-Squip Jeremy Heere, Sadness, Scars, Shocks, Trauma, no hate, open to constructive criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: Michael finds out that Jeremy’s scars are more than psychological.one-shot but may become a series about jeremy having trauma because I love angst
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Jeremy has electrical scars

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. I’ve read a couple other fics like this, so sorry is it feel similar or same-y

Jeremy has a small smile on his face. It had taken a long time, but things were almost back to normal with him and Michael. He had almost thought that they may never be friends again, at least not to the extent that they were, but Michael is just great like that, able to forgive him even though he had been an awful friend.

Jeremy and Michael are hanging out, just the two of them, like old times. They’re playing Apocalypse of the Damned and just beat a really hard level. Jeremy slumps back in his seat, “Finally!” He groans.

Just as he was about to sit up again to continue playing, he feels a flare of pain on his sides. He winces and Michael must have noticed because he shoots him a concerned look, “Hey, are you ok?” He asks worriedly.

“I’m fine,” Jeremy says through gritted teeth, trying to hide his discomfort.

He shifts and tries to sit up, but that just causes more pain to shoot through his body. It was times like this when he hated himself for ever taking that stupid Squip. “What’s wrong? Are you Hurt?” Michael questions, concerned.

“I told you I’m FINE!” Jeremy snaps, the words coming out harsher than he meant.

Michael flinches a little, but quickly recovers and somehow looks even more worried. “Show me what's wrong.” He demands.

“It’s nothing,” Jeremy mumbles, but he could feel his resolve crumbling.

When Michael gives him a Look, he gives in and reluctantly lifts his shirt. Michael gasps sharply as he stares at the long, jagged scars that cover his friend’s torso. “H-How did this happen?” He asks, horrified.

Jeremy doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he finds the words flowing out of his mouth, “Th-The S-S-Squip”- Michael makes a face at the name - "W-Whenever I d-did something h-he d-didn’t l-like -” Jeremy swallows the lump in his throat “- h-he would sh-sh-shock me” There is a tense silence once Jeremy manages to choke the words out.

Michael is at a loss. He has no idea how to respond to that. The Squip actually physically hurt Jeremy? After a moment, he brings Jeremy into an awkward, but gentle hug. They stay like that for a minute before they sit back down in comfortable silence.


End file.
